Beneath the Desert Sands
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Five years ago, Bakura vanished in the desert. Now, Anzu is being forced to marry Prince Yami against her will. But, then she discovers a secret valley under the Sahara...
1. Sands of Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Setting/Time: Some thousand years ago in ancient Egypt; also takes place in the middle of the Sahara (underground).

Character Pairing(s): Anzu/Bakura, Isis/Yami, Malik/OC, and Shadi/Mai.

Summary: Bakura vanished beneath the sands of the Sahara when he was twelve. Now, five years later, Anzu is being forced to marry Prince Yami so that he may become Pharaoh. A month before they're married, they travel to the Sahara to prepare. However, Anzu 'accidentally' falls into a deep cavern beneath the desert. A beautiful rainforest awaits her, and so does an old friend. But can she remember the love she away so long ago?

* * *

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter One – Sands of Time**

Bakura gazed deep into her ocean blue eyes. They mesmerized him, like a hypnotist. Her hair blew gently in the wind as he pulled her in deeper. He could feel her gagging for breath, yet he refused to stop. Finally, he let go, and they both fell backward onto the sun-kissed dunes.

"Boy, Bakura, for a twelve-year-old, you sure are mature," she said, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "And a good kisser, too."

He looked at her. Eyes closed, she began to hum. He knew that song all too well: it was the song that had played at the Prince's ninth birthday celebration, where they had first met.

"Anzu?" he breathed.

"Yes?"

"I…"

'Is this it?' Anzu thought. 'Is Bakura going to reciprocate my feelings of love for him? He knows I would do anything to be with him, yet I know nothing of his feelings for me.'

"Nevermind."

Anzu sighed. Sometimes, she wished Bakura would be more open. Suddenly, she felt something heavy on her stomach. Her eyes flew open.

"Bakura? What are you doing?"

"Breathing in your scent, so that I may never forget you," he said, snuggling his face into her chest.

"You're too flat."

"What the hell? Bakura, you pervert! We're too young to think such things!" Anzu gasped.

"Obviously, that rule doesn't apply to Honda," Bakura smirked. Honda always tried to molest Jonouchi's ten-year-old sister, Shizuka.

"She'll never feel comfortable around a guy again," Anzu said. She could feel his body pressing against hers. 'All guys are such perverts, even the Prince.'

"Anzu?" Bakura whispered.

"Hmm?"

"… I want you."

Anzu looked down at the top of Bakura's head. 'Is he serious? I love Bakura so much, but we're a little too young for that!'

"Bakura…"

"Yes?" he purred.

"Bakura, look at me. I love you and everything, and I'm even willing to run away to the middle of nowhere with you, but I have to put my foot down somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Bakura, we're only twelve. Don't you think that's a little too early to lose your virginity?"

He didn't blink. 'Doesn't she want this?'

"Not if I lose it to you," he replied, starring into her eyes.

Anzu felt it getting hotter. 'It's just me… or the desert.'

"Bakura—" She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. They lay there for a long time, kissing under the blazing sun.

"ALRIGHT, TOMB ROBBER! THE JIG'S UP! COME UP WITH YOUR HANDS UP! DO NOT HARM THE GIRL! SURRENDER!"

Bakura and Anzu looked up to see the Pharaoh's army, as well as Anzu's parents, surrounding them.

'Aww, crap. I knew they'd find us after a couple of months.'

"Bakura, you will be put to death for stealing away Miss Mazaki!"

"He didn't kidnap me; I ran away!" she pleaded.

"Do not listen to her," Mr. Mazaki said. "Obviously, that Albino freak is using the Millennium Ring to control her!"

'Foolish mortals,' Bakura thought. 'My Ring doesn't have that kind of power.'

Suddenly, a whirlwind of sand surrounded them. When it was gone, Bakura was no where to be found. Anzu sunk to her knees.

"Bakura…" she cried.

* * *

Most of the chapters in this story will be really short kuz I'm only updating it like twice a month. Sorries! 


	2. If Only You Loved Me But You Don't

Setting/Time: Some thousand years ago in ancient Egypt; also takes place in the middle of the Sahara (underground).

Character Pairing(s): Anzu/Bakura, Isis/Yami, Malik/OC, and Shadi/Mai.

Summary: Bakura vanished beneath the sands of the Sahara when he was twelve. Now, five years later, Anzu is being forced to marry Prince Yami so that he may become Pharaoh. A month before they're married, they travel to the Sahara to prepare. However, Anzu 'accidentally' falls into a deep cavern beneath the desert. A beautiful rainforest awaits her, and so does an old friend. But can she remember the love she threw away so long ago?

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Wow. Eight reviews in 1 day! I'm so happy (hugs Ryou plushie doll)! Since I got soooooooooooooooooooo many reviews, I will try to update this more frequently. I have never gotten that many reviews that fast.

------------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – If Only You Loved Me… But You Don't**

_Five years later_…

"My son, the time has come," the Pharaoh said, looking down at Yami. "You are now seventeen years old."

"Father, I cannot wait to take on your burdens… Did I really pass all the initiations? All the tests?" Yami asked excitedly.

"With flying colors. However…"

"Yes?" Yami asked anxiously.

"Every land must have a queen. In order to become Pharaoh, you must first marry."

Yami smiled. 'She's avoided me for so long, and now I have the power make her mine. She'll step out of the closet soon enough and realize her true feelings for me. Though it was long ago that the tombrobber passed away, she denies my love still. Oh well. She's going to be living with me. Heh heh… Man I sound so cool…'

------------------------------

Anzu laughed as she watched Honda run for his life.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Jonouchi yelled, tackling Honda.

"Jou," Shizuka protested, "he was only trying to help me button my cloak."

"ALL DA MORE REASON FOR HIM TA TRY AN' MOLEST YA!" Jonouchi screamed back. Just then, Malik showed up.

"Oh look, the Chihuahua is pursuing the donkey," Malik snickered. He gave everyone animal nicknames.

"You don't have to be mean," Shizuka said.

"Well, honey-bunny, I see you've gotten over our first fight," Malik said, wrapping an arm around the fifteen-year-old's waist.

"WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Shizuka shrieked, slapping him. Malik didn't really like her, but she used to have a crush on him and now he teased her about it. Malik despised girls; they were too feminine for him.

"Malik, leave her alone," Anzu said, balancing the vase of water on her head just as Isis had taught her.

"So I see you picked up some of my sister's traits, huh?" Malik asked.

"…Yea," Anzu said slowly, trying not to tilt her head.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi had caught up with Honda and had him in a headlock. Honda was gasping for breath.

"Jou… nochi… let… me… go… or… I'll tell… … everyone about your… crush… on… Shadi's wife…" he gagged. Jonouchi let go.

"HOW IN RA'S NAME DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT DAT?"

"…Shizuka."

Jonouchi plopped down on the sand. 'Ah, Mai, you're so beautiful! Who cares if you're with somebody else? Shadi's a weirdo anyways. I know we'll be together someday.'

Malik walked up behind Anzu as she headed back towards the village with the others. He snuck up behind her and pounced on her back. She screamed, dropped the vase, then screamed again. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold Malik's weight, so he fell backward, hands wrapped around her neck. She gagged as he pulled her down by the throat. She couldn't breath. She thought she heard Shizuka scream, but she was blacking out all to quickly. The last thing she saw was Malik crying and saying he was sorry.

"It's not your fault…" she tried to say, but the darkness consumed her, and she lost consciousness.

------------------------------

—Dream Phase—

Anzu looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. She appeared to be floating above some type of garden. She saw herself sitting next to a pond, weeping.

'What's going on? I thought I was in my village? Am I somewhere in the Pharaoh's palace? AND WHY THE HECK AM I FLOATING?'

Suddenly, a white-haired figure ran over and knelt down beside her.

"Tea," he said, "listen: I'm sorry if you're scared, but I can't risk loosing you again." He tilted her chin up to face him.

"We were meant to be together! You promised me we'd meet again right before you gave me this," he said, holding up some kind of gold object.

"But… but… I… What will people say?"

'Why the heck am I hear?' Anzu asked herself. 'Who is that guy and why is he calling me "Tea"?'

"Who cares," the boy replied. "I love you, and that's all that matters to me. Let the Pharaoh be jealous."

"Bakura, I love you, too," she said.

—End Dream—

Anzu woke up shaking. 'What was that dream about? Who was Tea? Was she really me? What does the Pharaoh have to do with it? Do they mean Yami? And… Bakura…'

Anzu didn't want to think about it. She once loved him, but then he disappeared. She blamed herself, believing that she hadn't shown him how much she loved him, and she thought he went away because he didn't love her back. She'd tried to forget him, but he still held a small spot in the back of her heart. She'd vowed never to love again, because she feared she'd get hurt again.

She knew Yami was smitten with her, the way he was always trying to flirt with her and get her to kiss him. And they way he touched her… She shivered. She just didn't like him that way, even if he was a Prince.

Anzu heard a door open and turned around. Isis had entered.

"Oh thank Ra you're awake! You've been unconscious for hours!" Isis exclaimed. She sat down on Anzu's bed.

"How's Malik?"

"He's okay. He was really worried about you, though. He said he didn't mean to choke you, and that you could usually sense when he was sneaking up on you."

Anzu chuckled. "I usually can."

Yami entered the room. Both girls became quiet. Isis left and Yami stared after her. She was really beautiful, even more beautiful than Anzu, but she didn't have that big ball of energy like Anzu did.

"Anzu, you know I am becoming Pharaoh soon, but first I must marry. So in several months, we're going to wed. I'll finally be Pharaoh and you'll be my queen," Yami announced.

"But Yami! I don't love you!"

"I don't care. I am a prince: I may do as I please," he sneered. The he left, slamming the door behind him.

Anzu sat on her bed crying. What had she done to deserve this? Why had everything wonderful in her life been stripped away from her?

"Bakura…"

She hated him. His disappearance had caused all of this to happen. She hoped she never saw him again. Oh how very wrong she would be…

------------------------------

Bakura/Anzu fans, don't kill me. I promise, Bakura and Anzu will be together eventually. This story's going to have a sequel, and Anzu's dream was a part of it. I'm so glad so many people like it. I'll try to update it more often. Yea!!! Now go review!


	3. Anzu Talks to People

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for all of the confusion but I'm getting rid of all of my script style author notes. This is just a repost.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

----------------------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Anzu Talks to People**

Anzu stared at her wall. Tomorrow, she, Yami, and practically the whole city would be traveling to a sacred place in the Sahara Desert, a place she'd never hoped to see ever again.

She sighed and sobbed into her pillow. Yami was forcing her to marry him! He knew she'd vowed never to love again! And yet, he still carried on.

Anzu got up and left her room. After Malik had practically killed her, she'd been taken to the Pharaoh's palace to rest up. Now she walked down the halls towards the high priest Seth's room. The door was closed, and Anzu couldn't tell if he was busy or not.

'Probably devising another way to destroy the Pharaoh.' She smiled at this. Even though Seth was the Pharaoh's priest, he despised every inch of him.

Anzu pressed her ear against the door… nothing, as usual. She was concentrating so hard on figuring out why she was even trying to talk to Seth that she didn't realize the door had opened. Now her ear was against his stomach, which was growling.

'What the HECK is he doing in there? Sounds like an animal…' When she pressed her hand against the "door" she felt something soft… his chest.

'What the…?' Anzu looked up to see Seth staring down at her. It seemed he was angry, confused, and amused all at the same time.

"What… are you… doing?" he asked.

"…listening to your stomach growl…?"

"Get off me," he screeched. Anzu suddenly noticed that he was only in his boxers ((all Kaiba fans start drooling over their computers)). Anzu quickly turned her back and began to walk away, but Seth grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, pulled her into his room, and closed the door.

"It's about Yami, isn't it?" he asked, concerned.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes. So, I can tell you really don't want to get married to this guy, huh?"

"Not really… I mean, we're barely even friends! I certainly don't have any passionate feelings for him, no matter how rich he might be."

"Are you still groveling over that thief?" Seth asked without even thinking. The look on Anzu's face made him realize he'd just made a very big mistake.

"Uh… Anzu, I didn't mean anything by that—!" but he was cut off by Anzu leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Anzu walked down the halls fumed. Why did everyone have to bring up Bakura? She didn't love him anymore! She'd given her love, but when he vanished, so did her heart. She wanted to forget about love altogether.

'I know! I'll go visit Mai and Shadi!' Anzu happily ran out of the palace towards the couple's tiny shack.

----------------------------------------

As Anzu reached the small home, she could just make out the silhouette of Jonouchi peering through Mai's bedroom window.

'That perv. And he thinks Honda has problems…' Anzu snuck up behind him and yelled, "Boo!"

Jonouchi jumped about fifty feet in the air. Once he realized who it was, he looked angry.

"Anzu! What da heck are you doin' sneakn' up on me like dat? You scared me!"

"That, my friend, was the point," she replied. "Besides, it's wrong to spy on your neighbor's wife! What in the nine regions of Hell were you thinking?"

"Uh… dat she's beautiful…?"

Anzu slapped her forehead. "Dear Ra…"

Jonouchi shrugged and left. He knew Anzu probably wanted to talk to Mai about girl junk.

Anzu sighed and knocked on the door softly. Shadi opened it and peered down at her.

"Yes, my child, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Mai…"

"Ah, care to explain why?"

"Not really…" She sifted her weight from foot to foot.

"My dearest, you have a visitor," Shadi called out as he lead Anzu into the house. He guestured towards some pillows. She gladly sat down.

Mai floated into the room (not literally). She spied Anzu and clapped her hands with joy as if getting a new toy for Christmas.

She kissed Shadi on the cheek, and motioned for him to leave. He bowed and was gone.

"So, girl, what's up? I hear you're marrying the Pharaoh, eh? Seems pretty exciting," Mai said, taking a pillow of her own.

"Actually," Anzu replied, "I was thinking otherwise."

"Oh really? Well, you just tell Mai here and she'll try to help!"

"Well… You know, after… After… After Bakura disappeared… Uh, well, you know I vowed to never love again, right? Well, now, Yami's forcing me to marry him! And it's not just because of my vows, I just never really like Yami. I hardly know him, much less _like_ him," she explained.

"And Yami won't give you a choice?"

"No. You know him: he always gets his way," she sobbed. Mai gave her a comforting hug.

"Shh… It'll be okay… I'm sure of it! At least you'll be cared for!"

'I wish… I wish Mai was right… Why did he have to choose me?'

----------------------------------------

So what'd y'all think? The next chapter isn't going to be a happy chapter… and you're all going to hate Yami…

ANYWAYZ, please review! Thanks to all my loyal readers.

**MirokuLover**: Thanks for reviewing!

**CuriousLittleBird**: Right on! There's too many Kaiba/Tea and Joey/Mai fics out there! There's also too many Yaoi stories out there!

**Shadows,Dreams,Light,Faith**: Here's an update.

**Wicked Angel Girls**: Thanks for reviewing & I like your fic! It's super funny!

**Sailor Tiamat**: I'm not as fond of Y/T fics as I am about B/T fics.

**Anime1717**: Oh, I'll go read it! I've been so busy with finals & stuff, but soon summer will be here & I'll be writing pretty much the whole time.

**Deena70**: Thanks for reviewing! I really like your story "Tea's Angel" kuz it's super good! And I like "The Chocolate Kiss" too.

**Scarlet-Moonlight**: Thanx 4 reviewing! Please update your stories! They're really good!

**dojomisstressa-chan**: Yes… Yami's past is a little TOO mysterious, if you ask me…

**Seto-kun**: Yep. Thanks 4 reviewing!

**Serenity Komoshiro**: Thanx 4 reviewing!

**Paleah**: Yami SHOULD go to Hell, but unfortunately he doesn't. I've spared him this time.

**iwantSK**: I reviewed your story… I think… Anywayz, it's getting good, so keep it up!

Thanks to all readers who didn't review (if there were any).

Please review if you want me to continue! ((Heh, **CuriousLittleBird**, I can rhyme too))


	4. Why does Love have to Hurt?

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Here's chappie 3! Sorry for all the reposting!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

----------------------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By Chi Yagami

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Why is Love so Cruel?**

Anzu sighed. She was sitting in her tent. A couple weeks ago, the entire city had left and traveled to the middle of the Sahara, where the wedding was going to be held.

She decided to visit Malik. She had to talk to somebody about how she felt: miserable. She left her tent and headed towards Malik's.

On the way, Anzu passed Yami's tent. She paused when she heard someone mention her name.

"But what if Anzu disagrees?"

"She won't," Yami replied. "Not after she gets pregnant."

Anzu froze. She knew Yami and that other person were talking about something she might disagree about, and then Yami says she's going to be pregnant! By whom? _Him_? No way! She was being forced to marry him, but she would not lose her virginity to him. Oh no!

She kept walking, looking at the ground. She was so deep in thought that she forgot where she was going. A pair of hands reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a random tent.

The pair of hands slithered up her back and around her face, covering her eyes. Anzu gulped. She feared the worst: either it was a lustful Yami, or a creepy guy she didn't know and didn't _want_ to know.

Whoever it was, they were smelling her hair.

"Ugh, did you take a shower this morning. Phew! Anzu, you smell like rotten eggs! …Uh, I mean… Guess who…?"

Anzu smiled. She had nothing to fear.

"Yes, I took a BATH this morning. But you seem to smell like a sweat ball, eh? Malik?"

Malik frowned and removed his hands. "Bah, how'd you know it was me?"

"Your smell… and your voice," she replied, slapping his arm playfully. "You know, I was just looking for you."

"Well, you were so transfixed that you walked right by my tent, so I grabbed you. What do you want?"

"To talk," Anzu said, sitting down. "I need to complain to somebody."

"Ah, and I have to talk to you, too," Malik said, also sitting.

"About what?"

"Umm… Well…" he started.

"A girl?" Anzu guessed.

"Yeah…"

"Describe her."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Tell me what she's like."

"Oh. Well, she's pretty for starters. She has long, black hair, sort of like my sister's, and light skin. She's got bright green eyes and smells like roses. And she's really sweet."

"What's her name?" Anzu asked.

"Umm…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER NAME???!!!"

"I haven't really spoken to her—"

"MALIK!!!"

"He he he… Now what did you want to talk about?"

Anzu rubbed her temples. Malik didn't know the first thing about women. She'd just have to help him.

"Eh, I was just going to complain about my stupid wedding…"

"Hey! I've got an idea! If you'll help me with that girl, I'll help you escape the dumb Pharaoh-to-be!" Malik said excitedly, jumping up.

"Malik, you sure you want to take that risk—"

"Anzu, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you, and you know that. Come on, I want to show her to you!"

Malik practically dragged Anzu out of the tent and down towards the servants' tents. On the way, they bumped into Shadi and Mai.

"Oh, hello," Anzu said. She noticed Shadi was carrying two rather large items.

"Anzu, Malik, we were just looking for you," Shadi said. "We wanted to give you these!" He pulled out the two items: one was a large necklace with a triangle inside a circle with smaller triangles hanging off the bottom, and the other one was a long rod with a ball at the top that had two large "bat wings" sticking out of it.

"Ewe," Anzu said, wrinkling up her nose. "Why do they have eyes drawn into the center of them?"

"These are Millennium Items, and those are eye of Ra," Mai explained.

"Are they made of gold?" Malik questioned.

Anzu nudged him with her elbow and gave him a look that said 'How could you be so rude? Here they are giving us Millennium thingies and all you can think about is the Ra damn value!?'

"The Millennium Ring is for Anzu," Mai continued while ignoring him, "and the Millennium Rod is for Malik. Just think of them as early wedding presents!"

"But how do you know—" Malik started. Mai pointed to her Millennium Necklace.

Anzu clapped her hands together. "Oou! Malik's going to get married!? Yea!"

"These items will also hold your soul after you've died, so that you can return in the next Millennia!"

"But beware," Shadi warned. "Within these items comes great power, which you must use wisely."

Shadi and Mai walked off as the two stared after them.

Anzu sighed.

"Hey, isn't that Bakura's old Ring?" Malik asked suddenly.

—Flashback—

"Bakura…"

Anzu fell to her knees weeping. Bakura was gone… Just like that, he'd vanished.

As she was wiping away her tears, she saw a sparkly flash of gold.

'Bakura's Ring!'

She picked it up and hugged it.

—End Flashback—

She'd treasured that Ring for so long, until she'd begun to hate it. She thought it had power. It could've saved Bakura, but no, he didn't think to use it! And that's when she started to believe Bakura left on purpose. A year after that, she gave the Ring to Shadi and forgot all about it.

And now, here it was, once again in her possession. She couldn't very well give it back, because that would be rude.

----------------------------------------

"That one, right there."

"The one with the dog?"

"No! She's ugly! The one balancing the pot on her head."

"You're right: she is very pretty."

Malik and Anzu had been watching the girl for about half an hour. So far, they'd learned nothing.

As the girl stumbled up the sand dune towards them, Anzu had an idea. She pushed Malik out from behind the tent.

"What?!"

"Go help her!" she whispered. Malik frowned at her, but he was already out in the open.

He walked up to her. She stopped and tried to bow, but the pot began to fall. Malik caught it and placed it atop his head. He smiled and offered his hand, which she took.

"My name's Malik. What's yours?"

"Jylie," she said shyly.

"Jylie. That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

Anzu watched the two go off together. She smiled.

----------------------------------------

"Anzu. Anzu, wake up!"

Anzu opened her eyes to see Malik, Seth, and Jylie.

"What's up?"

"You've been sleeping for hours! We have a plan," Malik whispered.

"Jylie here is going to take your place at the wedding tomorrow," Seth explained. "While I 'fake' marry the Pharaoh off to the wrong girl, Malik will sneak you out of the area!"

"You guys… you all could be given the death penalty…"

"Don't worry, Anzu. Everything will be fine," Malik reassured. "I'm the master of sneakiness, remember?"

----------------------------------------

Everyone who was in on the plan was busy at dawn. Jylie had to get married... Malik had to sneak Anzu off... And Seth had to make a 'fake wedding' sound realistic.

Anzu was helping Jylie put on her wedding dress.

"Jylie, you don't have to go through with this. I mean, we've only known you for what— a couple of hours? You're risking your life!" Anzu protested.

"But you're a good friend of Malik's. And any friend of Malik's is a friend of mine!" she replied with a smile.

Anzu smiled back, but the pit in her stomach was growing. She had a bad feeling about this, and the glowing Ring around her neck didn't help much.

An hour later, they met Seth and Malik outside the wedding temple.

"You look beautiful, Jylie," Malik said kissing her. "You'd better not fall for that slime ball."

"Don't worry; Seth said it won't be for real," she replied.

Seth turned to Anzu.

"You be careful, okay? If Malik messes up, slap him!" Anzu nodded.

'How did I end up with such great friends? I don't deserve any of this… What I deserve is to be married to Yami and live a miserable life…'

Before she could protest, Anzu was dragged away by Malik, leaving the other two behind.

Malik and Anzu snuck out of the area and over to the wall Yami had built.

He pushed her up onto his shoulders. Anzu scrambled ontop of the wall and peered back down at Malik. He stood up on his tipi-toes, and if she leaned down far enough, the faces almost touched.

"I'm going to miss you, Anzu," he whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

"Malik… You're crying… Please don't be sad… Even though I'm sad, too." She stretched as far as she could and hugged him tightly.

"Malik, you're the best friend I've ever had, have, and will ever have. I'm going to miss you so much!" she breathed, the tears welling up.

Malik looked into her ocean eyes and pushed back a few strands of her hair.

"I have to go now, Anzu. Yami would suspect something if I wasn't at my best friend's wedding."

"You're right," she sniffed.

He began to lower himself to the ground.

"Malik! Wait!" she called out.

He popped his head up, only to be greeted by Anzu kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, blushing.

"A reminder," she said, dropping herself over the other side of the wall.

"Of what?" he asked bewildered. But she was already gone.

Then he heard a faint voice.

"Goodbye Malik! I'll never forget you!"

"I'll never forget you either," he whispered more to himself than her.

----------------------------------------

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Yami had just discovered Anzu was really Jylie.

"WOMAN, I SHALL HAVE YOU BURNED AT THE STEAK!" he roared. "WHERE'S ANZU?"

Seth stepped in front of Jylie.

"Priest, what is the meaning of this? Where is she!?"

Yami grabbed Jylie's arm and twisted it painfully.

"Let her go."

Everyone looked up to see Malik entering the temple.

"YOU! What have you done with her!?" Yami said, tightening his grip on the girl's arm.

"Let her go," he repeated, ignoring the question. "This was all my idea."

Yami threw her aside. Seth started to run to her aid, but a pair of guards stopped him. Another pair of guards grabbed Malik and Jylie.

"All three of you," he said calmly, "will be burnt at the stake."

"NO!"

Isis had stood up out of the crowd.

"Let my brother go!" she cried. At this, Jonouchi, Shadi, Shizuka, Honda, Mai, and Otogi all stood up, too.

"I say we wage war on the Pharaoh!" Jonouchi cried. Half the crowd cheered.

And so, the battle had begun.

----------------------------------------

Anzu had been walking for miles, and all she could see was sand. Her feet were becoming heavy, and she was tired.

She decided to rest in the clearing surrounded by dunes on all sides.

She plopped down in the warm sand and lay down. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt the sand shift beneath her.

Anzu gasped in surprise as she felt herself falling.

If anyone'd have come to that same spot, Anzu would be nowhere to be seen.

----------------------------------------

So, what'd y'all think? I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had finals and stuff. But now summer's here!

Anyway, Bakura will be in the next chapter, but things won't start to heat up until later. Remember, Anzu threw away that love. And Bakura's not exactly a softie, either. Read & review!!!


	5. What the Hell is a Rainforest Doing Down...

Time for another chappie! Hints of Yami being paired with Isis will happen in the next chapter… along with a few burnings of certain AHEM characters…

Anyway, I am now the proud owner of YuGiOh!

Just kidding. I do not own YGO. sniff

Now, on with the ficcie!!!

----------------------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – What the Hell is a Rainforest Doing Down Here?**

"Paltrick! Where is that buffoon?"

He sat down in one of the Caf's chairs, waiting for his friend. His long, snowy-white hair reached his shoulders, and his gray eyes scanned the perimeters.

"Yo! Bakura! Over here!" a boy called.

Bakura got up and joined his friends at their table.

"So, what news of the boards?" he asked.

"None yet, but even so, Chief Klingnsmith says if it's allowed, we'll only be able to wave-ride in Big Kahunah," Paltrick said, stuffing his mouth with Frog Legs.

Bakura growled. He still didn't like this Mother-Nature-crap. Sure, he'd been here for five years, but that didn't mean he'd gotten used to it.

When he'd first arrived, the people had called him a freak. But then Paltrick's family had taken him in and he'd become accepted. He'd had to learn a whole new language, too. They didn't speak Egyptian, but he still remembered it.

It was strange to think that a huge rainforest lay beneath the Sahara. But the people that lived here were trying to preserve it. There was sort of a magic barrier between the layers of sand and the forest.

People lived in tree houses and ate only animals of much abundance. They were all about preserving nature.

Big Kahunah was a large ocean near the edge of the Rainforest, which was called Kombi. No one had ever sailed across the ocean, so there was no telling what lay beyond its waves.

The people dressed normally: robes and shoes. They made their own clothes.

Most families consisted of one or two children, mainly boys. At this time of the century, the only girls were either small children or elderly women, so the guys had no way of amusing themselves.

"So, Whyl, what's the latest?" Bakura asked, turning to the youngest of his friends. His friends were 18, 16, and 14. Paltrick was 18, and Danny was 16.

"Well, I hear they're thinking about letting us have female monkeys as mates, since there are no girls our age," he said slowly.

All the boys wrinkled their noses.

"But not Bakura," Danny teased. "He's got his fair Sun maiden."

"Shut up," Bakura said. "I can hardly remember her name or what she looked like."

"Well, she must have been pretty since you wanted to have sex with her!"

Everyone, even Bakura, laughed at this remark. Bakura sighed. He wished he was still with her, though. Whoever she was, he still loved her.

He would've gone back, but the Kombians didn't know of a way up. Besides, watching his friends laugh was the best thing he had. At least they accepted him, not like those Sun people…

Whyl was shy and quiet. He didn't really like talking about girls and sex; he just enjoyed reading and playing single-player games.

Danny was the exact opposite. He was the roughest, toughest guy in the group, and he was loud. His only weakness was his 6-year-old sister, Lila. Paltrick was just… average. And Bakura… was just the same old Bakura.

Suddenly, all four boys heard a scream. A feminine scream.

"Who would be this deep into the forest?"

"Nobody knows about our clubhouse, right?" Paltrick asked.

"Nobody except… Lila!" Danny screamed, running towards where they'd heard the girl. The other three scampered after him.

When they reached a clearing, they all split up.

----------------------------------------

Anzu opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of rainforest…

'That can't be… I thought I fell through the sand… Maybe I'm dreaming…'

She got up and looked at her robe: it was dirty.

Anzu began to wander around. She spotted a very large tree and decided to climb it and look around.

'How did I get here? What happened? Why in the name of Ra am I climbing this tree? Ouff! Barely caught that last branch! And I'm like… 50 feet above the ground! Yikes!'

She stopped to rest and look about, but all she could see were more trees.

----------------------------------------

'What the hell is she doing? Why is she climbing this tree? Who IS she? There aren't any girls my age, so…'

Bakura watched the girl stop and rest. He decided to watch her for a while. He was just a bit higher in the tree than she was.

Anzu gathered herself together and reached for the next branch. She grabbed it, and reached for the one above it. Just as she was about to reach it, the other branch broke. She screamed in surprise and readied herself for the fall. But none came.

She opened eyes and was surprised to find herself in the same spot. She looked up and gasped.

A boy was gripping her hand tightly and trying to pull her up. She realized what he was trying to do and reached for the wide branch he was on. She wasn't that light, and the Ring around her neck wasn't helping.

Finally, he managed to pull her up. She swung her legs up and landed with a – THUMP – onto his chest.

Anzu looked up and their eyes locked. His gray eyes and white hair seemed so familiar, yet she wanted to forget it all.

Bakura looked into her sapphire eyes and gasped. He was sure he'd never seen her before, but her eyes were so… familiar.

They stared at each other for a while, until she spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

He looked at her. She sure wasn't speaking Kombian, but he understood her as well so… Egyptian! He tried to remember…

"Umm… You are… in the land of… Kombi and we… speak Kombian here," he said.

"You speak Egyptian?" she asked.

"Mostly… I've sort of forgotten…"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bakura…"

Anzu gasped. It couldn't be. Not the same Bakura that had dumped her in the middle of the desert, left to be married to Yami. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I'm… Anzu…"

Bakura's eyes widened as he remembered whose name that was.

----------------------------------------

Yea! Another chappie finished so quickly! Go review!


	6. God's Speed

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.

Another chappie here. Yes, I miss my YGO pals, but their comments on each of my chappies are on my profile.

Seto and Malik fans, don't flame me please. I promise, they will have their revenge soon enough.

-------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

-------------------------

**Chapter 6 – God's Speed**

The war had been going on for a day now. Blood was everywhere, and dismantled bodies stuck out of weird places. There were only a few hundred people left. Unfortunately, most served the Pharaoh.

Finally, the last remaining strugglers were captured. Everyone (who was still alive) was awaiting Yami's judgment of the prisoners. They were in a trial room ((just picture an Egyptian court room)).

"First of all," Yami began, "Seth, the servant girl, and Malik Ishtar will be burnt at the stake for destroying my wedding and kidnapping Anzu Mazaki."

"You slime ball," Malik spit. "We didn't kidnap her; she ran away because she didn't want to marry you!"

"So, Malik, you admit you helped Anzu escape?"

"Of course! Anything to get her away from you!" he replied angrily.

"And you… servant girl… Why were you taking Anzu's place at the wedding?" Yami asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I forced her," Malik said, trying to stand up, but the chains that held them [the prisoners] all down were too strong.

"I asked her, not you!" the semi-Pharaoh interrupted.

"Well, sir," Jylie said almost whispering, "Anzu was in a tough spot, you see."

"Please, continue," Yami said. He loved watching Malik squirm. He might use this girl to get back at Malik for letting Anzu go.

"Anzu wasn't really in love with you. She didn't really want to marry you. So we—"

"Who is 'we'?"

Jylie looked at Seth, but he only nodded.

"Seth, Malik, and I came up with a plan to get Anzu out of her marriage: I would take her place at the wedding; Seth would find some way to make it… fake; and Malik helped her escape," she said softly, a tear running down her cheek.

"That doesn't change the fact that you three will be burnt alive," Yami said. "Now, the next prisoners: Katsuya Jonouchi, Shizuka Jonouchi, Isis Ishtar, Shadi, Mai, and Honda Hiroto."

"Please," Shadi begged, "don't punish Mai or Shizuka. They weren't even involved!"

"Tsk, tsk. Oh well. They weren't on my side, either. All of you will first watch your friends die, and then you will be executed. All except Shadi."

"What?"

"Shadi, I want you to guard the remaining Millennium Items: the Eye, the Key, and the Scale."

Shadi gaped at him. "Umm, okay…"

An hour later, Malik, Seth, and Jylie were each ties to wooden stakes, piles of wood thrown at their feet. Some men walked over, carrying torches.

Yami approached Jylie. He would just love to watch Malik squirm if the Pharaoh had his girl.

"What do you want?" Jylie asked in a whisper. She hated him being so close. It was like he was going to try to pull something on her.

"Listen girl. I'm going to make you a very generous offer: I will spare your life if…" He whispered the rest in her ear.

Her eyes grew big.

"YOU… YOU DISGUSTING CHEATER!!! HERE YOU ARE GOING ON ABOUT TRYING TO GET ANZU TO MARRY YOU, AND NOW YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX!!??! You disgust me," was Jylie's reply.

Yami smirked as Malik sucked all that in.

"Pharaoh…!!!"

"Yes, Malik? Any last words before being burnt?"

"Rot in Hell," he spat. Yami just laughed. A servant lit the logs below Malik's feet. Jylie and Isis screamed.

"Heh heh… Have you forgotten, Pharaoh?" Malik asked as he pulled out his Millennium Rod. "This tool will carry my soul! I'll be back!!! I'LL KILL YOU—"

That was the last anyone heard from Malik Ishtar.

Jylie was next. Before she was burnt, Mai placed her Millennium Necklace around the girl's neck. By this time, Isis was in tears.

"I'm sorry to say, Priest, but you must die, too," Yami snickered. "Any last words?"

"Yes," Seth replied. "Two: God's Speed."

It was in that instant that so many things happened at once:

Seth's little brother, Maku, jumped out from behind a rock and shot the arrow.

The arrow pierced directly through Yami's heart.

Soldiers killed the remaining prisoners (except Shadi).

Maku was shoot, too.

Seth was lit on fire with the torch directly.

As Yami was dying, he realized two things – One, his spirit would remain in the Millennium Puzzle and he wouldn't actually die; Two, he discovered he wasn't really in love with Anzu, but someone else…

These things happened so fast that no one even knew what was really going on.

Shadi just stood and watched, weeping for his lost wife. She could've saved herself within the Necklace, but she chose to save another.

"Isis…" That was the last thing Yami said before he died. He felt sorry for Isis; he'd never told her how he felt, and he had he killed.

He also felt sorry or Anzu. Now he'd never be able to tell her the truth and apologize. She'd never know how sorry he was…

-------------------------

He looked at the girl lying on his bed. She just couldn't be… No! He wouldn't believe it!

Bakura sighed. He was sure this girl wasn't his long lost love. Anzu couldn't have been her name! Maybe it was Annie or something…

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Where…?"

"You're in… my house…"

Anzu looked around. Everything was made out of wood and leaves. It looked like some sort of ancient civilization hut-thingy.

Anzu recalled what happened. Then she screamed. Bakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, woman!"

That seemed to work. She shrank back in fear.

Bakura knew it was risky hiding a girl in his room, but what would his friends say? And he was sure all of the boys would come swooping down on her like a pack of hungry vultures. Only they'd be a pack of sex-hungry men.

He couldn't tell what it was, but somehow Bakura felt a connection to this girl. There was just something about her that made him melt.

Suddenly, a door slammed. Someone else was home…

-------------------------

Well, what'd ya think?

If you want to be in my fic, give me your character's name, personality, and description. I need random people. You wont know where you're gonna end up in the story though…

Also, please go read my other fics: _Anywhere_, _Living the HalfLife_, and _R&J: YuGiOh! Style_ (vote who you want Tea to end up with).

Oh, and if you like fics that include Ryou, Bakura, Malik, or Marik, go read **Kikyou-sama**'s fic, _Journal of a Lost Soul_. It's one of my favs. I'll thank my readers in the next chappie when I have time to respond to all of you. Sayonara!


	7. Hey That's MY Ring

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO.

Yea! Another chappie!

I helped a baby kitten escape a net this morning! My next door neighbor and I cut him free.

Sorry if Bakura's a little OOC in this chapter…

Oh, and be sure to read the notes at the bottom.

---------------------------------

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

---------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Hey, That's MY Ring**

Bakura suddenly became worried. What if someone found her? Surely they would mistreat her, like they did when he first showed up. No, he had to hide her. He ushered Anzu into the closet. He closed that door right as another one opened.

"Bakura!"

Paltrick smiled at his friend. "What's up?"

"Uh… Nothing!!!"

Paltrick studied his friend closely. Something was definitely wrong. He'd know Bakura for almost five years, and he wasn't acting normal today.

"Well, guess what?"

"What…?" Bakura asked.

"A sun person fell from the sun world! And it's a girl, too!" he replied excitedly.

Bakura gasped. They knew she was here!

"Bakura? What's going on? You're acting kind of strange…"

Anzu lay curled in a ball in the closet. What the heck were they talking about? Sun people? They must be talking about her and everyone who still lived on the surface.

A pile of dust lay in a corner, and Anzu was in a very uncomfortable position. When she moved into a sitting position, she caused the dust pile to blow apart, and poor Anzu caught a sneeze.

"ACHOO!!!"

Anzu tumbled out onto the floor at Paltrick's feet. Bakura just smiled sheepishly.

Now Paltrick was a good person. He knew that the town was searching for the female because she would make a good reproductive tool. He could've turned her in, but a voice deep inside told him otherwise.

Bakura helped Anzu to her feet.

"Bakura! It's the girl! Were you two having sex?"

This question caught the two off guard.

Anzu choked and had to sit down, and Bakura had to stifle back a laugh. He pulled Paltrick out in the hall to speak to him privately.

"Bakura, what's going on?"

"Listen: I found the girl and brought her back here for safe keeping."

"Aren't you going to turn her in? You could get paid big money!"

"No! There's something about her… She reminds me of…"

"…Anzu? Your long lost love?"

"Yeah… But it can't be, can it? I mean, that was like four years ago or something! I don't even know if it's her… She doesn't seem to recognize me at all!"

Paltrick took all of this in.

"Don't worry; I won't turn her in. But we'll have to hide her from mom and dad, OK?"

"Yeah… But what about Whyl and Danny?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Whyl wouldn't do anything… and I'll keep Danny away from the house. But only until you find out whom she really is. If you discover that she's not your Anzu, I'm going to turn her in, OK?" Paltrick told his friend. Bakura nodded.

---------------------------------

That night, Bakura and Anzu sat on his bed. He wanted to sort this whole thing out.

He noticed her fiddling with something around her neck. It was a necklace of some sort…

"Hey! That's MY Millennium Ring! I stole it from Shadi!"

Anzu looked up at him. Could he possibly be…?

"I-I found this Ring after… after my friend disappeared. I gave it back to Shadi, and he gave it to me…"

"Oh Anzu! It is you! It's really you!" he cried, hugging and kissing her. But she pulled away.

"Oh Bakura, I was hoping you were still alive! But…"

"But what? Anzu, don't you see? You and I are finally together!" he said.

"But you left me! As soon as you were gone, things went upside down!"

Bakura's happiness instantly drowned.

"Yami's become so… so _evil_ now… He's forcing me to marry him! Malik, Seth, and Jylie helped me escape, but I'm afraid that Yami will kill them!" she sobbed, falling into his arms.

Bakura stared at her in horror. He knew Malik was her best friend. Wasn't Seth that snobby priest? Well, apparently he'd changed… And Jylie? He didn't know who she was, but she sounded like one of Anzu's friends.

He got mad. That idiotic Pharaoh-wanna-be had made his Anzu cry. HIS Anzu. Hell would freeze over before Bakura let him get away with all of this.

"So, Anzu, you think I left you on purpose? Well, you're wrong! Listen woman, I never wanted to leave you, OK? The ground just opened up and swallowed me! There was nothing I could do about it!"

"Oh, Bakura, I'm sorry… but you broke my heart that day!"

"Well, I'm here now…"

"I don't know…"

"Listen Anzu," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "you and I are going to escape. We'll find away back to Egypt, OK? I promise. And then I'll show that no-good-prince what happens when he screws up."

"No! I mean… please, Bakura, don't kill him! He's not worth it…"

Bakura growled. He'd like to take a shot at that show-off.

Suddenly, Paltrick burst into the room.

"You've got to get out of here!"

"What?"

"GO!!! They've found her; they know she's here!"

All three of them stared in horror as they heard the front door crash.

---------------------------------

Hehehehe… another evil cliffie… 

Now, to thank the readers:

**Ladythief5**: Hey, I think I lost your character description, so could you please put it in your review this time? Sorry, I guess I just deleted it.

**pocky no miko**: Here's your update!

**Rayne B**: Sorry it wasn't Malik… but yes, the gang will get their revenge soon enough… maybe in the next, oh 5000 years…

**Seto-kun**: Another chapter for you!

**Deena70**: Yah! I see you updated some of your fics; I'll go check them out!

**JenniChan**: Yeah, I don't really like Yami that much… I'm tired of him always getting set up with Anzu, even if I do like the pairing… I just like BAKURA/ANZU MORE!!!

**Pharaoh'sJewel**: I sort of feel sad for yami too… but not really… he'll come back in the sequal…

**Master Ruby**: Thanks for Ryou! He's currently bouncing off the walls right now. Lol. I think I gave him too much sugar…

**Eye-of-Misery**: Thanks, here's your update.

**Sailor Tiamat**: I know… poor Anzu! But don't worry, they'll all come back later!

**cheap tricks**: No like, no read. Oh, I reviewed your fic. Did you notice?

**Shinato**: NO LIKE NO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AngelShikonExpectra1**: Sorry everybody died but… heh, I dunno what else to say except they'll have revenge. Umm, sorry, but I don't think I can make it a lemon… I'm just not good at writing that… but there will be fluff!

**Scarlet-Moonlight**: Glad you're enjoying it.

**Furyou Youkai Houshi**: An update!

**Paleah**: Hehehe… sorry everyone died…

**yugi-star**: Your fic's getting really good; I hope you update soon!

Sorry if I missed somebody because I'm sure I did… well, I'll try and update soon……


	8. In the Heat of the Night

****

ATTENTION: ALL TALK BETWEEN YGO CHARACTERS AND ME HAS BEEN MOVED TO MY PROFILE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT, PLEASE LOOK IN THE PROFILE. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE RULES. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR ALL OF THE REPOSTING.

I wonder where everybody went? Oh well. I guess the YGO cast is getting a snack or something. Well, actually says not "self-insertion" so there go my muses.

This chapter will be rather short because school start's started up again. I've had major essays and tests lately, and that's why I haven't been updating and reviewing as frequently.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or **Ladythief15**'s character, Captain K. This goes for all chappies. Waaaaa!!! I want Ryou to do the disclaimer! Curse their evil hunger!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Beneath the Desert Sands

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter 8 – In the Heat of the Night

The two Egyptians ran down the shoreline, an angry mob chasing them.

"Bakura… I can't run any farther," Anzu panted. When Paltrick had told them that the city knew Anzu was in their bedroom, they had panicked. Paltrick had stalled while the other two escaped out the window. However, Paltrick hadn't been much of an obstacle for the crowd.

Bakura picked her up and slung her over his shoulders, then started running again.

"Ouf!" Anzu groaned as she was bumped up and down as her comrade jumped over several large rocks. She could see the people drawing closer, lit torches in their hands.

"Hurry! They're getting closer!" she cried.

"Do you want to switch places? No? Then I suggest you be quiet. I'm running as fast as I can, woman!"

They stopped to rest at a boathouse.

"Where are all of the boats?" she asked him.

"Hold your tongue! Must you be so impatient? I'm doing the best I can!" he replied harshly.

Anzu frowned and sank onto a pile of bagged soil. Bakura sure had been having a lot of mood swings lately: first he was happy to see her, and now he was grumpy. She tried to brush it off; it was probably just all of the stress they were under.

Meanwhile, Bakura had been opening a secret compartment on the floor. He pulled out a rather small canoe and thrust it into the nearby water. Then he practically shoved her into the boat, jumping in after her. He handed her an oar.

"Can you paddle fast?" It was more of an order than a request.

They paddled quickly until they could no long see the light of the crowd's torches.

"Hey Bakura, what's that?" Anzu asked, pointing to something in the distance.

Bakura twisted his head around and gasped. A giant ship was heading straight towards them! They drifted beside it and stopped.

"Ahoy there!" a voice called from above. "Where might ye be going?"

"Uh," Bakura stammered, "away…?"

"Well come aboard and we'll take ye away!"

A rope ladder was thrown down to them. Anzu and Bakura climbed aboard the ship and gasped. They had never seen such a boat **(1)**. There were huge masts and decks of all sorts; cabins, dinning halls and boiler rooms were bigger than Yami's room.

Two men suddenly grabbed them and tied them to one of the large poles.

"Where are we?" Bakura demanded. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

Both men started laughing. One had a patch over an eye, and the other had a wooden leg. Anzu gulped; she didn't get the greatest impression that these people were very friendly…

"Well, mate, ye've come aboard the Lobster, and ye're sailing with de finest cap'in dat ever lived, Cap'in K," said the one with the wooden leg **(2)**.

"I'm Fred," said the one with the patch, "and this 'ere's George. We're pirates." He whispered the last part with a smirk. He noticed Anzu.

"Ah, lookie what we have 'ere, George. A little missy; what d'ya say we play with her?" he snickered. Bakura kicked hard in the you know what.

"You will not lay a finger on her, you barbarians," he growled. No one would touch her while he was around.

"Ouh, sticking up for yer wench, eh?" George snickered. Bakura tried to kick him too, but he was too far away. "Ye'll walk the plank for that one, mate."

"NO!" Anzu screamed, but the men had already untied Bakura and pushed him onto the planks. Bakura looked back at her with sorrow in his eyes. Fred pushed him off the plank as the color drained from Anzu's cheeks.

But there was no splash.

"Hey, shouldn't we have heard a splash?" Fred asked confused.

"I dunno."

They shrugged and turned back to Anzu. The untied her and took her below deck. She was thrown into a prison cell.

"Cap'in will deal with ye in the mornin'."

She was left all alone. Anzu curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anzu…"

She could hear her name being called, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes.

"Anzu!"

Her eyes shot open and she came face-to-face with Bakura, who was squatting down next to her.

"Bakura!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her (rather, on top of her). They lay there for a while, and Bakura smirked, remembering the day that they were in this position so long ago.

"Anzu…"

"Hmm…?"

"You're not flat anymore."

Anzu sat up blushing and pushed Bakura off her. He smiled one of his rare, true smiles (not a smirk) and pulled her into his lap. He began playing with her hair as she relaxed against him.

"Bakura, you don't blame your misfortune on me, do you?"

"What?!" he asked. "Of course not! Although you are a very annoying woman…"

She sighed with relief. But she still felt bad.

"Anzu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her, shifting his body so that they faced each other.

"It's just that… I feel like I've hurt so many people… Malik ,Jylie, Seth, you… I just feel horrible… I should've never run away! You'd be so much happier…"

He jerked her chin up with his thumb.

"What are you talking about, woman!? Without you here, I would've probably killed myself by now!"

"But… but…"

Anzu sobbed in his arms and Bakura sighed. He wasn't very good at comforting people.

"I should've never endangered them," she continued. "But…"

She stopped when Bakura leaned over and their lips met. He looked at her and smiled.

"Anzu, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I would be nowhere without out. Anzu, I… I… I love you…"

The tombrobber blushed and looked away. It had taken a lot of guts to say that.

"Oh, Bakura…!"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and made him face her.

"I love you, too."

His hands closed around her wrists, bringing them down from his face. They leaned in and kissed again, but this time it was longer and more passionate.

That night, Anzu fell asleep in Bakura's lap as he stared out the porthole. He had been lucky to catch onto a canon below the plank. He had watched them take Anzu away, and he had secretly followed.

Suddenly, two pirates appeared with a larger pirate behind them. When it stepped out of the shadows, Bakura could see it was a woman.

"Welcome mates. I am Captain K, and you've come aboard the S.S.Menes!" **(3)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

(1) I'm just guessing that they'd never seen a pirate ship.

(2) Sorry, **Ladythief15**, but I had to come up with some nickname so Bakura wouldn't recognize her.

****

(3) King Menes was the first pharaoh of Egypt, and he also united Upper and Lower Egypt into one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I suck at writing mushy stuff. This chappie probably had the most fluff in it… Sorry for Bakura's OOCness, but I couldn't think of a better way to write it.

****

Ladythief15, your character has arrived! I'll personally thank readers next chapter.

Please review!


	9. The Desert Sands Never Felt so Welcoming

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or **Ladythief15**'s character, Captain K/Kana.

Yeah! 90 reviews! I'm hoping to make it to 100.

Many of the readers have been asking why there were pirates down there, and you will find out in this chapter. A lot of my fics have unexplained events that usually get explained in later chapters.

I'm going to thank reviews from ch7 and 8 now:

****

Master Ruby – Thanks for always reviewing my stuff! Please update your story soon!

****

Palaeh – Sorry, but other people are going to have to die… It just leads up to the sequel. Sorry!

****

Ladythief15 – Thanks for putting the description in your review! I hope I got your character right the way you wanted her.

****

Sailor Tiamat: Hehehe… yes. I'll be updating your fic soon… I hope. But I'm trying to finish my Halloween one first.

****

Cerulean No Hime – Don't worry; Shizuka isn't ending up with Seto!

****

DojomistressAmbyChan – Well here's another update. This story's getting close to the end. I'm thinking 1-2 more chapters…

****

JenniChan – I updated!

****

Eye-Of-Misery – I hope I cleared up any questions!

****

Pharaoh'sJewel – An update!

This chapter is dedicated to **Ladythief15** (sorry for all of the misspellings) because her character appears here!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Beneath the Desert Sands

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter 9 – The Sand Never Felt so Welcoming

Bakura stared at the woman pirate. Was she crazy? She sounded like she was HAPPY to see them!

"Bakura," she chuckled, "you don't remember me?"

'How does she know my name?!'

"It's me, Kana! That girl you helped escape 3 years ago!"

Bakura's jaw dropped. About three years ago, when he had just started hanging out with Paltrick and the others, he had helped a girl escape from being raped. He had built a raft for her and watched her leave. Of course, he had never found out what had become of her… until now.

"Kana! You're alive?!" he exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"Glad to see you, too, old friend. Who's your lady friend?"

"Oh, this is Anzu, the girl I told you about," Bakura said smiling. "Anzu, meet Kana. I helped her escape years ago."

Anzu didn't really understand what was going on, but she shook Kana's hand anyway. She seemed to be a very nice person.

"You fools," she said, turning to Fred and George, "I told you that you're supposed to come and tell me when you capture people! Idiots, treating Bakura and his friend this way… No dinner tonight!"

Fred and George pouted but left. Kana motioned for Bakura and Anzu to follow her, and she told them they'd be eating breakfast.

Kana's cabin was small but homey. Her bed was carved into the wall so that there was more floor space, and a small table big enough for four sat in the middle.

The three of them sat down as a pirate served them breakfast.

"So, Kana, would you like to explain how you came across all of this?" Bakura asked making a gesture with his right hand.

She nodded and pushed her brown hair behind her ears.

"Well, after you pushed the raft away from the shore, I just went sailing away. My raft floated for about, say, six days… I think. Anyway, I came across this ship, and these idiots tried to capture me," she told them. "Well, I was a little too smart for them. I stole their weapons and took over the ship. I was going to come back for you, Bakura, because I knew you wanted to return to Egypt too. But a storm came along and cast my ship far away."

"How did these fools get here?"

"My crew? Oh, they were once a gang of pirates on the Mediterranean, but their ship fell into a hole and landed down here."

"You mean there are other holes that lead to this place besides the one that I fell into?" Anzu piped up suddenly. Kana looked confused, and Bakura decided he needed to explain.

"Kana, remember how I told you I fell from Egypt? Well, I left Anzu behind, and so the pharaoh tried to force her to marry him. Luckily she escaped, but she fell down the same hole that I once did, and I helped her escape because, like you, boys were after her. We got on a boat and then your crew captured us," Bakura said.

"Pharaoh?"

"Well, his son, Yami–"

"Yami?! That bast.rd! I always hated him," Kana growled.

"You used to live in Egypt?" Anzu asked. Kana nodded.

"I was a merchant in Thebes."

"Okay, so if this place, Kombi, is located under the desert, how could a ship on the Mediterranean fall down here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… Maybe magic…"

Anzu glanced down at the Ring that lay against her chest. She wasn't sure whether or not to give it to Bakura, but she knew she needed to do something with it.

"So, Anzu, could I speak to you in private?" Kana asked her.

The two girls left a puzzled Bakura and went into a different room. Kana closed the door and sat next to Anzu on a large bench.

"So, you're Anzu Mazaki, huh?"

"Umm, yes…"

"Bakura told me all about you," Kana said, grinning.

"Really now? What did he say?"

"He said you make for a good bedtime snack, if you know what I mean."

Anzu's eyes widened and Kana laughed.

"I was just joking. No, he said you're the only girl he's ever and hasn't robbed or killed. I think he really loves you a lot; you're one lucky girl."

"I don't think so…"

Anzu explained all about Malik, the others, and their plan that would've surely gotten them killed.

"I just they're not dead…"

"Anzu, I'm sure they're fine. And don't you worry; we're going to escape this place, you, Bakura, and me. We're going to return to Egypt! And then we'll beat the living snot out of that wanna-be-pharaoh!"

Anzu laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were going in search of a hole to climb out of.

"Well, we could always return to Kombi and try to find that hole that leads back to Egypt, but I'm sure we'd all be put to death. So instead, we're going to the hole that I fell from. It's near Kombi, but on a small island a few miles away. Besides, I'm positive that there was a rope leading from it…"

"A ROPE?!" Bakura and Anzu gasped.

"No, it was the drool of Ra," she replied sarcastically. "OF COURSE IT WAS A ROPE! Well, I think…"

"Why didn't you escape?"

"I wanted to explore. I wasn't in a big hurry to return to my tedious job."

The ship finally came to island that Kana had been talking about. Her bluish-gray eyes scanned the premises before she and the other two got out of the boat.

"We'll be waiting for ya, Cap'in K!" Fred called out.

"Then they'll be waiting until they die," she muttered. The three of them began walking towards the center of the island, where Kana believed the rope was.

The walked through miles of jungle, and Anzu could feel her stomach growling.

'I'm so hungry and tired… but I have to keep going. I don't want to slow down Kana and Bakura…'

Anzu began to feel hot, tired, and even hungrier. They finally reached what appeared to be a lagoon. A waterfall was pouring down into the crystal blue waters, and fish were everywhere.

"There," Kana cried, pointing up to what looked like a piece of thread hanging just above the waterfall. They found a path leading up the side of the waterfall, and Kana could barely contain her excitement.

"Kana, you go first, then Anzu, and I'll go last," Bakura instructed, and the two girls nodded.

Kana began to climb the rope, and when she was a little ways up, Anzu began to follow her.

'I can barely see Kana's feet above me… Everything's so blurry; what's wrong with me? I have to keep going though…'

When Kana reached what appeared to be some sort of force field, she stopped..

"I can't climb any higher," she called out. "Something's blocking the way!"

"Anzu, use the Millennium Ring," Bakura shouted up to her.

"Huh?"

"Point it at the sky and visualize the shield breaking!"

'Great… I'm not very good at using this thing's power… If I had known this thing could break stuff, I would have broken Yami's neck long ago…'

She pointed the eye in the center up at the sky and tried to see the sky opening up to reveal Egypt.

"It worked!" Kana cried out. "I can feel the breeze! Ekk, and I just choked on some sand, too…"

When all three of them had climbed out from the sky and into the sand, they watched as the hole disappeared as some sand blew over it and sealed the entrance.

'That was… weird. We climb out of the sky and onto the ground. Now I've seen everything.'

"Ah!"

Kana stretched her arms out and fell back onto the sand.

"Home sweet home."

"Well, where to, Anzu?" Bakura asked. She pointed to the left, where they could see the top of what looked like a pyramid. Kana sighed.

"I'm going the opposite way," she said, pointing to the right, where they could see a small town. "Maybe I can visit you sometime."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

The three friends shook hands, and Kana gave Anzu a knowing wink before heading off to her village. Anzu felt Bakura slip his hand around hers.

"Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I really need to work on my Halloween fic!

Please read and review! Sayonara!


	10. Every End Starts a New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPIE!!! Sadly, this story is coming to an end; there will be sequel, but I'm not sure when it will be posted… (sweatdrop). Sorry that this fic has been kind of rushed, but back when it was first posted, I wasn't as experienced with writing. I've gained a lot of knowledge and new vocabulary in the time between then and now.

This chapter is short because… uhh, there really isn't a lot going on in this chapter… (sweatdrop) Heh, I tried to make it as long as possible… so, happy reading!

I hope you all have enjoyed this fic! Thanks to all of my supportive reviewers!!!

**Ladythief15:** Would you like your character to be in the sequel? I have an idea for an alternate name, but I wanted your permission first.

**Sailor Tiamat:** Thanks for reviewing! After I update _Bad Dreams_ (which is next), I'll update _Paradise Island_. (XD)

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Anzu and Bakura always seem to find trouble (even in this chappie). But the sequel will be much happier!

**Master Ruby:** Kana won't be forgotten… I don't plan on it anyway. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you update soon!

**Pharaoh'sJewel:** I hope you update your stuff! Yeah, I was thinking of _Harry Potter_… It's so great, isn't it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beneath the Desert Sands**

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Ten – Every End Starts a New Beginning**

Anzu sighed as she and Bakura walked towards the area where Yami had tried to marry her. She was worried that Yami might attack them, but Bakura reassured her that Yami would die before he laid a hand on her. She didn't doubt it.

She still felt tired and dizzy, though. She figured it was probably just exhaustion from the heat, but she wasn't too sure… He kept shooting side-glances at Anzu, but she just smiled. Bakura could feel that she was hiding something but decided to let it drop.

They were approaching the campsite slowly, the sun hanging high above their heads in its jealous sky. She knew that by now, they could've created a pool with all of the sweat they were releasing. Bakura kept trying to hold her hand, but she continued to pull away; even holding hands was too hot. He came to a halt and turned to her.

"Umm, Anzu… I'm really burning up out here… Would you, uhh, mind if I take off my shirt?" he asked her, shifting his eyes uncomfortably. She blushed a mad red, and, nodding, turned away. Bakura pulled off his drenched shirt, rung it out, and threw it over his shoulder. They continued to walk towards the settlement.

Anzu's face was bright red, but lucky for her, Bakura thought it was the heat. She couldn't help looking over at his bare chest. His smooth, tan skin was already wet; today was the hottest day Egypt had ever seen.

When they were close enough to the camp to see it clearly, they discovered it lay in ruins. Tents were scattered across the grounds, and Yami's "great wall" was crumbled in various spots. The only structure untainted was Yami's extensively large tent and maybe an outhouse… In the center of all the rubbish sat a large stage, and upon the stage were several large, burnt poles. Bits of rope could be seen at the feet of these poles, and Anzu had a sick feeling that something or someone had been tied there at one point…

"B-Bakura?"

"Yeah?" he replied, looking around. "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know… but I know it can't be good… Bakura?" she asked again, her entire body aching.

"What?"

"I… I don't think…"

"You don't think what?" he asked, his mind elsewhere. When she didn't answer him, Bakura turned around to go to her. She was nowhere in sight; he started panicking. He called out to her but no reply came. He darted around in every direction, looking for her. He finally found Anzu on the ground at the edge of a dismantled servants' tent. She'd collapsed there before she'd been able to tell Bakura she didn't think she could go on in this heat.

He ran to her side, shaking her gently and calling out her name. Anzu appeared to be unconscious. He dropped his shirt and rested his head on her chest, checking for a heartbeat.

It was slow and faint, but he could hear one. Bakura picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He cursed himself for letting her walk around in this weather. But how was he supposed to know she was tired? She hadn't said anything… of course, she always put everything else before herself.

"Drop the girl or you're both dead."

He whipped around to find a circle of guards pointing their spears in his face. Bakura clutched Anzu tightly, refusing to give her up. Then Shadi came out of the crowd.

"Bakura, it would be wise to put her down and surrender," he advised the young thief. Bakura shot the man a distasteful glare before setting his beloved onto the sand. Two guards seized him by the arms and dragged him forcefully away. Shadi knelt down by Anzu.

"They've come all this way… and they don't even know what happened…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu woke up in a dark room. She was lying on a soft bed, and she felt much better. She noticed that her robes had been changed, and she hoped that it had been a maid and not Yami…

Shadi entered and bowed.

"Are you feeling better, dear?"

"Oh, Shadi, thank goodness you're here!" she said, hugging her old friend. "What happened here?!"

"Not now, child," he apologized. "You must listen carefully: the situation is out of my hands; there's nothing I can do. You must sneak out of the tent in about ten minutes. I'll distract them long enough for you to talk."

"What?" she asked confused. "Distract who?"

"Just follow my instructions," Shadi commanded, leaving her to ponder this. Anzu sat on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts.

She remembered what he'd said, and, sure enough, in ten minutes, she poked her head out of the tent to see guards coming from every direction, running to the right. Well, obviously Shadi had distracted them from something to her left. She tiptoed over and peered around the side of the tent: nothing.

"Anzu!"

She spun around to see Bakura chained to a wall. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Anzu… they're going to… put me to death," he said slowly. She shook her head.

"No… No! They can't! They can't! You haven't done anything!" she cried, breaking down on Bakura's shoulder.

"I would hug you if I could, but I can't," he said with a faint chuckle. Anzu looked into his eyes.

"It's not funny! I'll never see you again!" she said, tears streaking down her cheeks. She could tell Bakura was trying his hardest not to cry. She fingered the Ring and searched her mind, desperate for anything.

The Millennium Ring! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before?!

Reaching inside her robes, Anzu pulled out the Ring and took it off her neck. She hung it around Bakura's neck.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

"It will save you," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Your life will be put into the Ring and you'll come back millions of years from now. We can meet again!"

"What? How are you so sure of that?"

"I just am! I promise you, we will meet again," she said confidently. He looked into her eyes and saw a spark of determination and many held-back tears.

"Anzu, I love you," Bakura told her, his eye now catching onto the guards that were returning.

"I love you too, Bakura," she replied quietly, leaning in for one final kiss. He would savor that last kiss forever.

"Go," he urged her. She ran back into the tent shortly before the guards reached Bakura and took him towards the poles.

Anzu marched up to Shadi.

"How could you let this happen?!" she demanded, the tears flowing freely. "I love him! You know he's innocent!"

"Anzu," he replied, trying to calm her, "it was Yami's last wish that he be condemned to death. I have no power over that."

They could hear Bakura's distant shouts, and Anzu tried to run to him. Shadi held her back fiercely.

"NO!" she screamed, crying harder. "WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Anzu buried her head in Shadi's robes as he comforted her.

"Not long after you escaped," he started to explain, "Yami discovered that you were gone. Seth tried his best to protect Jylie, but he was captured, as well as Malik. Jonouchi waged war on Yami, and a huge battle broke out. Well… Yami pretty much won… and all of our friends were killed…"

"What?!" Anzu cried, breaking out of Shadi's embrace. "You mean there's no one here but us?!"

"Yes… Yami was murdered too…"

"How could you?! Now I have no one!!!" she yelled.

"I had to watch my wife die," Shadi said softly. "Anzu, you are not the only one hurting."

She sighed and ran outside. Anzu scampered onto the stage and instantly spotted a recently burnt pole. She hugged it tightly and cried out Bakura's name continuously.

'I can't believe he's actually gone…! They're all gone! I can't believe Shadi let them do that! I don't care if the Millennium Necklace foresaid it or not, _they're dead_!!!'

She continued hugging the pole long after dark. Anzu remembered how she'd told Bakura they'd meet again someday.

"Maybe," she said sarcastically. "That's twice now he's left me…"

She turned her head to the sky and cursed the moon. Anzu touched her lips, and with the memory of Bakura, she fell asleep against the wooden rod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.

Sorry Bakura died. This story was kinda angsty I guess… but the sequel will be much happier, I promise!

Thanks for all of your support and nice reviews! I promise the sequel will be much better… (--;;) I should have it up at least by summer (well, the 1st chappie anyway).

Sayonara!!!!!

-Chi Yagami


End file.
